


That's Really Noble

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Escort Lotor (Voltron), Escort Service, Fluff, M/M, Role Reversal, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lance ditches his friends at the bar (for very good reasons) and ends up meeting Lotor in the empty lot next door.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	That's Really Noble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



> The role-reversal I'm working with here is based off of my other story "Your Freedom"
> 
> You don't need to read that one to understand this story! Enjoy!

_Okay, it’s official: I actually hate it here._ Glancing around the crowded bar, Lance barely suppresses a shiver of disgust. “Guys, can I go home, yet?”

“Uh, no?” Pidge looks at him with a frown. “We only just got here. Don’t tell me you want to dip already?”

“Uh, kinda, yeah.”

“No.”

“Pidge, don’t make him stay if he doesn’t want to,” Shiro chides, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist.

Lance wrinkles his nose at the display of affection. “Look, I thought we were going out to dinner, not going to a bar. You know I can’t stand places like this.”

“Well, sure, I know that, but I wanted to do something different.” Pidge flags down a bartender.

“You’re such a bitch tonight, Pidge. Let Lance go, you know he doesn’t like being here,” Keith snaps, glaring at their friend.

“No.”

“No fighting!” Shiro exclaims, easily stopping Keith from launching himself at Pidge.

Knowing that the only way that he was going to get out of there would be to just leave, Lance sighs. “Text me when you get home,” he mumbles, patting Keith’s shoulder. “I’m leaving.”

“Bye, Lance.”

“Wow, what a loser,” Pidge snarks venomously as she watches him go.

He winces but keeps going. Making it outside, he heads to the empty lot next to the bar and pulls out a cigarette. Lighting it, he takes a long drag and stares at the night sky while sitting on a pile of cinder blocks. _Why does she hate me all of the sudden? I’ve literally done nothing to deserve the way she acts towards me._

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Tensing up, Lance turns around to find a very tall, very beautiful man standing there with his hip cocked to the side. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I guess I came up to bother you for a cigarette. I’ve been dying for a smoke all night, but no one wants to share.”

He shrugs. “Sure.” He offers the box to the man, allowing him to pick one out. Then, he hands him the lighter. “I’ve got more than enough.”

“Thank you.” Lighting the stick, he takes a long drag. “My name is Lotor. What’s yours?”

“Hmm, my name is Lance.”

“Nice to meet you, Lance.” He watches Lance closely. “May I sit?” He asks, gesturing to the empty space next to him.

“Sure. I don’t own it.”

“I suppose you don’t,” he muses. “What are you doing out here on your own? I’m guessing you were in the bar there, judging by the lack of other buildings in the area.”

He sighs. “Yeah, I was in there, unfortunately.”

Lotor raises his eyebrows. “Unfortunately?”

“I hate bars and clubs. Not because I hate alcohol or anything like that, I just had a really bad experience with both kinds of places and try to keep my distance from them. My friends know this, yet one of them is a bitch who tricks me into going anyway,” he grumbles, aggressively puffing on his cigarette. 

He whistles. “Wow. I’m sorry, that’s really shitty of your friend.”

Lance shrugs. “It’s whatever.”

“How did she trick you this time?”

He scowls. “She wanted to go out to dinner with all of us to celebrate getting done with finals and graduation.” His words are punctuated by his stomach growling loudly and his scowl morphs into an expression of pure embarrassment.

“I take it you’re hungry?” He asks, chuckling slightly.

“I did say that we were supposed to go out to dinner, didn’t I?”

Lotor stands to his feet. “C’mon, I know the greatest little diner where you can get the most amazing food ever!” He starts walking across the lot back in the direction of the bar.

_Did he just…invite me to dinner?_ Lance stares after him, dumbfounded, for a long moment before coming to his senses and scrambling after him. He becomes even more dumbfounded when he sees the type of car Lotor drives—an Aston Martin. “W-wait, uh, do you want me to put this out before I get in?” _I can’t believe I’m about to get into this guy’s car! He could be a serial killer or something!_

“Nah, it’s okay. I smoke in the car all the time. I just happened to run out tonight.”

Nodding, Lance opens the door and slides in. “O-okay.” He glances over, making Lotor look at him and shoot him a blinding smile. _At least, if he is a serial killer, he’s a hot one._

Rolling the windows down, Lotor pulls out of the parking lot and speeds off. “You’ll love this place, I promise.”

“I love food, so I don’t have any doubt in my mind,” Lance replies, chuckling at the pure excitement emanating from his companion. 

The drive takes about ten minutes before Lotor pulls up in front of a small, hole-in-the-wall diner. “Here we are!”

“Cool.” Getting out of the car, Lance finishes his cigarette and stomps it out on the ground. “You know, I’ve been by here hundreds of times, yet I’ve never noticed this place.” He glances around, seeing a few people milling about.

“Well, you’ll definitely notice it now.” Stamping out his own cigarette, Lotor locks his car and motions for Lance to follow him. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Lance follows Lotor inside and right to a table. “Wow, it’s actually really cute in here.”

“Isn’t it? My mom runs this place.”

“Lotor! My baby!” A beautiful middle-aged woman comes scurrying out from the back. She stops short when she sees that he has company. “Oh? Who’s this?”

“This is Lance, Mom. His friends were being real jerks to him, so I invited him out for food.”

“Aww, so sweet! What can I get for you two?”

Lance freezes, a deer-in-the-headlights look in his eyes. “Uhh…”

Lotor snickers. “Get two of my usuals, Mom.”

“Okay!” She smiles at Lance. “Welcome to my little diner!”

“Uh, thank you.”

Lotor’s mom scurries back into the kitchen and Lotor begins laughing. “Oh, you should’ve seen your face!”

He makes an offended sound. “Excuse you! How am I supposed to answer her when I don’t even know what’s on the menu?!” He pouts and turns away from Lotor. “Rude.”

“Sorry, sorry. I should’ve warned you that she can be a lot.”

“It’s fine.”

“Now.” Lotor shifts a little in his seat and Lance can see the tension draining from him. “I remember you mentioning something about graduation. What did you go to school for?”

“For graphic design and photography. I also got a minor in business management.” He puts his elbow on the table and leans his chin on his hand. “What about you?”

“Oh, me? I run a high-end escort service.”

“Really? That’s cool.” Lance starts playing with the silverware on the table. 

Lotor pauses, hesitant. “It…is?”

“Yeah. Running any business, let alone a high-end one, is difficult. I commend you for doing it and succeeding.” Lance leaves the silverware alone and starts playing with the bracelet on his wrist. “My parents tried and didn’t succeed, ultimately dooming them in the end. They worked themselves to death because they didn’t know the proper way to run the business.”

Lotor’s eyes go wide and his cheeks start to pinken. “Y-you’re not put off on it?”

“Why would I be?” He turns his attention fully on his companion. “You’re just doing business. Just because you deal with selling bodies instead of books doesn’t mean anything. At least you’re giving your workers safety and a chance to better themselves so they don’t resort to selling themselves privately and risk getting kidnapped or worse.” Lance purses his lips. “I know some people find that type of business disgusting and immoral, but you could be doing worse. Besides, without you there as an above the law business, there would be one below the law and that would be more unsafe.”

“R-right.” Lotor looks away to gather himself. “U-uhm, enough about me. You said that your parents passed?”

He nods. “Yeah. It was five years ago. I have custody of my younger sister, but she’s about to turn eighteen and go off to college. I’ve been doing some freelance photography and graphic design here and there to help pay our bills. I’m looking to start my own business that combines both.”

“That’s really noble of you.”

He shrugs again. “I do what I have to.” He fixes Lotor with a gaze but before he could say anything, Lotor’s mom comes back with their food.

“Here you are, lovelies! Please enjoy!” She whisks herself away to the kitchen again, but not before sending a sly wink towards her son.

Lotor blushes and clears his throat. “I hope you enjoy the food. This is Mom’s special.”

Looking down at the massive portions of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans, Lance smiles. “It looks amazing. I can’t wait to dig in.”

They go quiet for a while, each of them too busy stuffing their faces. They each get about halfway done before pausing for a moment.

“So, I wanted to ask what you were doing outside the bar.” Lance looks at Lotor expectantly.

“Ah, well, I went there to unwind, to be honest. I actually happened to be standing next to you when you got into that small spat with your friend. It made me upset and I went out to get some air, thinking you had just gone on your way. Imagine my surprise when I saw you sitting in the empty lot next to the bar. I decided to come over and make sure you were okay.”

“Oh.” Lance is surprised. “Well, as you can see, I’m okay.”

They fall back into silence again, eating their food again. 

_It’s weird._ As he eats, Lotor watches Lance. _He didn’t think I was disgusting because of what occupation I had. In fact, he told me that I was doing a good job for doing things the right way. I don’t think I’ve come across anyone like that who wasn’t trying to get into my pants to get a discount or something. I don’t think I’ve encountered anyone this sincere before._

“Do I have something on my face?” Lance asks, swallowing his bite. “You’re staring awfully hard at me.”

His cheeks turn pink again. “Oh, uh, no. Sorry, I got lost in thought.”

“Oh, okay.” _I think I shocked him by saying that it was okay that he owns an escort business._ Taking another bite, he looks around the café. _Honestly, I would be shocked too. I’m honestly shocked at how much fun I’m having with this person I met less than two hours ago. Right now, it’s better than being with everyone else._ “You know, you’re really fun to hang out with.”

“O-oh?”

“Yeah. I’m really at ease with you and don’t feel the need to pretend to enjoy myself. Plus, you didn’t judge me for not liking bars and clubs.”

“Why would I need to judge you? Everyone has something they like and dislike.” Lotor scratches his cheek. “You’re fun to hang out with too. You don’t seem disgusted by my line of work and I have so few friends because of that.”

Lance shrugs noncommittally. “I mean, there are plenty of disgusting jobs in the world; yours just isn’t one of them.” He finishes his last bite. “Man, that was amazing!”

Lotor looks down and notices that he’s finished too. _Is it weird that I’m disappointed? Like, I really wanted to hang out with him more._

“Hey, I know this is out of the blue and that we don’t really know each other well, but can I take you on a date sometime?” Lance asks.

Lotor’s jaw drops. “M-me?”

He chuckles. “Yes, you. There’s no one else in this restaurant to ask the question to, silly.”

“I-I’d love to,” he stutters, mentally cursing himself for acting like a fool. _Way to go, stupid. Make it look like we’re a stutter, brainless, lovesick idiot._

“Cool.” He grabs a napkin and takes a pen from his pocket, scribbling something down. “Here’s my number. Text me sometime tomorrow. I’ve gotta run and make sure I get home before my roommate or else I’ll get the third degree.” He stands and puts some money on the table. “See ya.”

Lotor clenches the napkin in his fist tightly and gapes after Lance’s retreating form.

“Wow, so stupid.”

His jaw clicks closed and he turns to glare at his mom. “Shut up!”

She snickers. “Any fool could see how smitten you were. Make sure to call him. I like him.”

He grumbles and places more money on the table. “Yeah, yeah. See you later, Mom.”

“Bye, Sweetheart.” She places a kiss on his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

As he makes his way to his car, he can’t help the giddy smile that takes over his face. _I got a date!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 67...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
